Fiore's Dead Rising
by ForneverLightning
Summary: The dead has risen! Fiore's guilds must survive the mysterious blackouts and hordes of Zombies although Zombies aren't the only threats. Humans are willing to take any chance to stay alive whatever the cost. Who will survive? Who will die? NaLu with ALOT of other ships included. Rated M/T


_**Fiore's Dead Rising (Prologue)**_

_A/N: Yeah.. I never thought of ever doing a Romance/Horror fanfic like this one. Maybe watching The Walking Dead, playing Dead Rising, and a recent ideas have inspired me to do so. Rated M for a reason. Some guilds work together, but others.. Ehh no. Not all chapters are M so T is also a rating. See you at the end._

* * *

The curtains were closed and the apartment was dark. The only source of light coming from a little candle. Lucy Heartfilia sat down at her writing desk filling up more pages of her story. She had just combined all of her pages into a journal with a few blank pages and she fills a page up whenever something interesting happens, like for example now. A major blackout hit Magnolia and the source is unknown. Strangely enough it was quiet outside and a dark and scary wind filled her apartment.

She was instantly shocked when she heard something scratching at her door and closed her book. She heard the doorknob being touched, but the door never even clicked open. She slowly walked closer to her door, curiously. She gulped and a small breath escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes gently. She touched the doorknob and turned it slowly.

She forcefully opened it and sighed out of relief when a stray cat appeared at her door. She bent down and pet the cat, recieving a weak purr. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Suddenly, the cat collasped and meowed weakly. Lucy was shocked and stared at the cat as it groaned in pain. Lucy noticed the shadow of a person coming up the stairs and stepped back. "Who's there?" She heard slight inhuman groaning and shaked. The cat meowed and she was to shakened to do anything. The inhuman figure suddenly jumped onto the cat's body and started eating him. Lucy covered her mouth in digust as the cat was being devoured right in front of her eyes. When it stopped eating the devilish eyes quickly made contact with hers and it got back up. Lucy moved back only to accidently slip and fall onto the the floor. It started to walk towards her very slowly and she yelled in fright. She threw everything she could at it, but when it got knocked down it would get back up.

"My keys! I can summon a spirit!" She quickly ran to her desk and grabbed her key. "Yes!" She turned and the inhuman figure quickly launched itself at her and they both feel on the floor, her keys slipping under the desk.

She tried to push it off, but her scared self weakened her. Tears started falling and she stared at the thing that would probably be the reason for her death.

"I-Is it over? I never even got a chance to tell him my feelings.."

The thing opened it's mouth and it was inches away from bitting her neck and ending her. She still tried to push back, but her strength was starting to lose it's power. Drips of blood coming from it quickly spattered on her body and the tears were blasting from her eyes. "Natsu..."

It was suddenly kicked off of her and it hit the wall harshly. Lucy's eyes widened and tears of happiness started falling when she stared at the person who just saved her life. That strange pink hair and that dragon scaled scarf she missed so much. "N-Natsu..."

"Hey, Lucy! You shouldn't go dying on me like that!"

"Sorry..."

"Heh, don't worry about it, Luce! It's not your fault."

He took apart a floorboard and turned it into a spear. He put the spear into the thing's head and he seemed to not get up anymore. Natsu sighed and walked over to Lucy.

"Hey, Lu-" His words were stopped when she instantly threw her arms around him, introducing him to a big hug. "Thank you!"

"Yeah. Now let's go to Fairy Tail! There's something that you need to know."

And just like that the Dragon Slayer scooped her up bridal style and jumped from the windows, racing towards the guild. Lucy looked in horror as the streets of Magnolia were engulfed in flames and a horde of people walked slowly and they all seem to be groaning in a inhuman voice. "Natsu? What's going on!?"

"You'll know more when we reach Fairy Tail."

Lucy growled. She wanted to know now, but it seems she won't be told yet. "Hey! Atleast tell me what was the thing was tried to eat me!"

"Those are... Zombies..."

"Z-zombies..?"

Natsu nodded, "Yes, like in inhumans. Dead people. People who are no longer alive. Lucy... Even those people around us... They are zombies... It seems that Magnolia has been overrun by these sick creatures.."

Lucy looked down. Still processing everything she was just told. Zombies? Dead people? What seemed like a supernatural impossiblitly was actually happening in front of her very eyes. She placed her head on Natsu's chest slowly and teared up a bit. Natsu looked down and frown. This recently event must had affected her. She almost had been eaten so it's understandable.

"Lucy..."

She looked up at Natsu who was staring at her. "What is it?"

"It seems that some types of magic moves aren't affected to these zombies... If you don't target the head... You won't kill it..."

"I see..."

Natsu could see Fairy Tail coming into view and picked up his pace. When he had reached the guild he had went inside and he settled Lucy down. She looked around and no one was in sight.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is everyone?"

"There under the floor, in a secret underground room. Waiting for us."

"Oh.."

"Yo, Luce?"

"Yes?"

He chuckled a bit and Lucy wondered what was so funny. "This would make a good story for your journal right?"

Lucy nodded and she suddenly remembered something. "Natsu!"

"What's wrong!?"

"My journal is still inside my apartment and my Celestial Keys and whip!" Natsu noticed the desperation in her voice and quickly nodded, knowing what he has to do. "Lucy, I'll go get your things! You go down there and meet up with the others!"

"What!? Your going back out there!?"

Natsu noticed a slight tear that appeared from her eyes and nodded, "Don't worry! I'll get your things and come back quickly!"

Lucy quickly hugged him and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. "Come back soon! Please!"

Natsu nodded and raced out the door. Lucy placed a hand on her chest. "Don't go dying on me okay! You baka!" And like that, she started making her way downstairs, hoping to get more answers to this situation.

Natsu raced and avoided all the zombies as swifly as he could. He stared at the zombies and Lucy appeared in his mind. Laughing and crying happily. He smiled and pounded his fist.

"Don't worry, Luce! The dead has started walking the Earth, but Fairy Tail's going to send them back to their graves."

* * *

_A/N: Hehe, how was the first chapter! Review! And as you obviously already know, this is a NaLu fic with ALOT of other ships. _

_P.S. Don't flame on me in future chapters for any of the character's deaths! And prepare for Fiore's Dead Rising!_


End file.
